The New Moon Rises
by Witch of Erie Knoll
Summary: The year is 1999, the new millennium is two months away. An evil plan to drag the world into darkness has come into play. With the help of some new partners, can he save the world once more? Sequeal to Dark Side of the Moon
1. The dream and witch

**Welcome to the Sequeal to The Dark Side of the Moon. If you haven't read that story I ask that you do before you continue reading this, or it may make little sense. Also I'm not sure Dracula will make an apperince, but he may. I'll make it up later by making a Dracula fic after this one. Pls enjoy and remember I own nothing from Van Helsing.

* * *

**

"Wake up Van Helsing."

He heard her words fade into the darkness as his eyes opened. For the first hundred years he would bolt straight up and scream her name for hours. Usually that ended up waking everyone in the house where he slumbered, and the question of his sanity. Now in the year nineteen ninety nine he had learned to keep his pain and loss to himself. Sighing, he sat up in the darkness of the room and noticed a shadow woman dressed in a pale blue maids outfit straddling the chair of the desk in his room.

"I thought you would never wake," she laughed as she turned the desk light on that made her black hair glow slightly. Standing up she grabbed a silver tray that contained a pitcher and glass of water, and walked over to the bed. "Are you the mysterious Alexandros Gabriele Van Helsing?"

"Depends on who's asking," he said as she sat the tray down on the table and walked back to straddle the chair. He eyed the water suspiciously, even though his throat was dry from the nightmare, he refused to drink. "So who are you?"

"My name is Rowan," she sighed, and knew she had better tell some of the truth to get the truth she needed out of him. After all how many Van Helsing fakes could be left. "I am a witch who works for Erie Knoll, and have been sent to find you by my Goddess."

"Hecate," he hissed. Rowan dropped her jaw, and then started laughing hysterically. "I do not find this funny."

"Sorry," Rowan said as she calmed herself. "But why would an Irish witch serve a Greek Goddess? But you are somewhat correct. I am in the service of Sweet Bridget, whom Hecate has come to ask a favor of. The favor of which I speak is to find Van Helsing. So tell me are you he?"

"I am," Van Helsing growled, as he grabbed the glass of water and took a sip. "But I refuse to be Hecate's puppet!"

"Aww how cute," Rowan giggled as she stood. "Too bad you really don't have a choice."

"I said no," Van Helsing said as he left the bed, only clad in a pair of boxers. Fighting off the slight drowsiness he felt, and started to head towards the bathroom. "Now leave!"

"Stupid male," Rowan snorted as he staggered and gripped the wall. "You were correct with you suspicions of the water. I spiked it with a sleeping drought. Foolish man, you cannot out smart a witch."

"Witch!" Van Helsing roared as he fought to stay away. "Bitch is more like it!"

"Like I haven't heard that one before," Rowan sighed as she watch his eyes start to close as he slid down the wall. "You are all the same, when will you realize you cannot disobey orders from the other side." She knelt down and poked his arm, satisfied he was asleep she stood up. "Carlton."

"Oh you mean I can finally come in," a boy of eighteen sighed as he walked in. moving his shoulder length shaggy blond hair from his gray eyes, he stared down at Van Helsing. "Eric isn't going to like this."

"I do not care what you boyfriend thinks," Rowan replied, a little agitated at her help on this mission. "Remember I am second degree witch and you are an appetence under my charge. Now do your duty, and pick that up and let's go."

"Yes oh mistress," Carlton replied, sarcasm laced his voice like venom. Snapping around to glare at him, her brown eyes locked on his gray ones. "Sorry."

"If you wish to make it in this realm of Magick you must learn to respect your elders," Rowan lectured him again. Head held high she walked from the room, and Carlton slung Van Helsing over his shoulder following her out. As he walked out into the cold night air, he hoped Van Helsing wouldn't freeze in the cold November air. "Carlton, keep up the pace."

"Sorry," he sighed, beginning to wish he never accepted the invitation to join the Erie Knoll. Ever since Rowan was assigned as his mentor, he wanted for the first time in his life not to have powers. She was cold towards him, never telling him why she was cold to him and it filled him with such irritation. It was as if he was more of a problem then a help, a thorn in her side. "It's hard to keep up with you while I carry Mr. Eye Candy over here."

"Carlton," she hissed threw her teeth. "I tire of your constant moaning. Justwalk in silence back to house."

"Yes master," Carlton sighed. The walk back to the house was left in silence, and they went unnoticed. After all it was 3am and they were in Philadelphia, no one would questioned them about Carlton carrying Van Helsing. If they did, Rowan would explain he passed out after having too much to drink and they were merely making sure he arrived home safely. Walking down Hazelnut street, they entered a white house on the corner of the street.

"We're back," Rowan called out as she held the door open for Carlton. A slightly short man with dark brown hair looked up at them over his newspaper from where he sat on the couch.

"A success," he nodded his head approvingly. "Dump him on the couch."

"Eric," Rowan growled. "I'm tired of being your dog and fetching. Now give me a real mission, or I will walk."

"Go check on Adrienne," he laughed, as he walked over to Van Helsing.

"You think you are all high and mighty just because you are a degree higher then me," she muttered as she climbed the stairs. "Just wait till I get you back."

"You couldn't dress him before you decided to carry him," he said as he looked to Carlton who had sat next to him.

"Eric," Carlton looked at him pleadingly. "I did as I was told!"

"I'm sure Carlton," Eric huffed as he went back to his paper. Meanwhile upstairs Rowan was opening the door to Adrienne's current room. Staring at the strange girl who sat Indian style on the light purple sheets of her bed, mediating Rowan entered the room.

"Something I can help you with," Adrienne said, keeping her eyes closed. Looking around eighteen, Adrienne did not know her age or anything else, as her memory had been wiped out when she came to the Erie Knoll temple over in Ireland. Her pleas of her memory and life were answered in the form of Rowan, who was going to bring her the one thing that could relase her memories. Having no clue what that item could be, Adrienne spent most of her time searching her mind for answers until Rowan's search for the key was over.

"Tell me who you really are," Rowan joked as she sat down next to her and tossed her long black hair to the side. Knowing fully well Adrienne did not know the answer, she had started the jest since they met, and it became their kind of greeting.

"I wish I knew," she sighed, as her head fell forward, feeling lower then normal. Her curly brownish red hair hid her face from view as a frown marred her lips. "Hecate has some purpose for me being here, or she would not have lead me to you and we would not have come to this city."

"Aye," Rowan sighed as she leaned back on the bed, following Adrienne's dark mood. "They always seemed to have a purpose for us, and we have no choice but to follow."

"Didn't you volunteer to do this?" Adrienne asked as she streched her legs. "Didn't you have a choice?"

"Aye," Rowan laughed. "I did have a choice whether or not to serve Sweet Bridget and work of the Erie Knoll. I chose this life, and now I continue to choose to follow it, to live it."

"Choices," Adrienne muttered as her head shot up. Her green eyes locked with Rowan's browns one. "I have never been able to choose. Why?"

* * *

**Can anyone guess what might be going through this little mind of mine? If you can you might wish to check you sanity, as I have lost mine long ago. LOL. Reviews are welcomes as normal. Till next time.**


	2. Some spell fun

**WOW! I am floored right now, 5 reviews for just the first chapter. I'm in complete shock, this just makes me feel that my story was actualy better then I thought! -dances around- Thank you HughJackmanFan, Ron's Sexy Girly 750, Lady Wednesday, aleera13, and Blood Thirsty Pirate for the reviews! EEP! Okay I'm calm I swear, LOL! Enjoy the second installment!**

* * *

Van Helsing was losted in shadows once more. He stopped calling out into the dark only moments before, his calls went unanswered. Yet, he knew she was there, lurking in the shadows somewhere. His temper burned, as he waited for her appearnce, the Greek Goddess Hecate.

"I see you are still well," came the anceient voice from the shadows.

"About time," Van Helsing mumbled as he strained to see in the dark the cloaked figure.

"My purpose for this visit is simple really," Hecate informed him. "Andreana Atrum Luna."

Her name hung in the air, Van Helsing felt his heart beating ragefully against his rib cage. "What of her?"

"She for gave you in the end," she replied. "Also she is alive."

* * *

Adrienne let out a yawn as she walked down the stairs, hardly taking notice of the half naked man asleep upon the couch. With a mere glance at his sleeping form she continued her way into the kitchen, where Rowan was stirring something in her caldron on the stove. Shaking her had, she sat down on a stool and watched Rowan.

"Do I wish to know what you are doing?" Adrienne asked her, as she picked up one of the spice and herb jars that where all over the counter.

"Oh I'm just adding a little fire to life," Rowan snickered. Adding more cinnamon to the caldron she hummed to herself and stirred.

"You are going to torture those two until they stop teaming up together, aren't you," Adrienne sighed, she was beging to get to know the real Rowan more and more, and not quite sure if she like what she saw. "Karma is going to bite you big time for your fights."

"Karma has already bitten me in the ass," Rowan fumed, as she slammed the wooden spoon on the counter, and turned to face Adrienne. "After all I'm in love with a Warlock, whom I am forbidden to see."

"So if you can't be happy why not make everyone else miserable," she snorted, as she sniffed one of the jars. The scent smelled firmillair but she just could not identify it. Holding the jar up, she asked Rowan. "What is this?"

"Ground Wolfsbane," Rowan replied as she looked at the jar in her hand, then turned back to the caldron. "Adds a little kick to my spells when used properly."

"You're psychotic," Adrienne laughed, as she placed the jar back on the counter. "What is this potion going to do to them?"

"One part burner," Rowan laughed darkly. "They will light up in flames when ever near each other, then I add a little bit of unrelenting pain, and my revenge shall be had! Men! They'll never learn they are second rate to me."

"Just how are you going to use it one them," Adrienne asked as she watched Rowan wave her ash wand over the caldron, and begin the incantation.

"Fire burn," Rowan cooed. "Pain come forth. Heed my words herbs and do my bidding. Let these fools feel my rage. Fire burn as do they. So mote it be and blessed be."

"Shouldn't that have rhymed?" Adrienne laughed, as she watch Rowan let the caldron simmer and put away the herbs.

"Rhyming is a myth," she replied, as she put the last of the herbs away and pulled bowls from the cabinet. "The words do not matter as the power, belief, and intention behind them is clear you could sing twinkle twinkle little star for all that spoken words matter."

"Ah," Adrienne nodded, as she saw Rowan pour two bowl of oatmeal from a pot besides the caldron. Then she dumped the caldron's contents into the oatmeal, and stirred it up. Placing the caldron under the sink, she put an bowl of oatmeal in front of Adrienne, the sat herself and began to eat. "Oatmeal? That's your plan! Feed them oatmeal containing the potion! I can't believe you sometimes."

"Watch it will work," Rowan snickered, as she took another bite. Gloating over her pure ingenious plan, she heard movement coming from upstairs. "Now act normal for they approach."

"I'll never understand you," she sighed, then her thoughts returned to the man asleep in the living room. "Who is that man in the living room."

"The great Van Helsing," Rowan snorted as Carlton and Eric walked in both clad in white t-shirts and jeans. "Hey boys, plenty of oatmeal left if you want some."

"Sounds good I'm hungry," Carlton said as he went to get himself a bowl. Eric eyed her suspiciously, but Rowan broke his thoughts as she spoke to Adrienne.

"He works for the Knights of the Holy Order," Rowan continued, ignoring Eric. "Carly over there says he makes good eye candy."

"I do not," Carlton spat as he shoved a spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth. Eric was following but saw the evil gleam in Rowan's eyes.

"You poisoned it didn't you," Eric accused. He always knew when Rowan was up to no good, after all they had both entered apprenticeship at the sametime in the Erie Knoll, with the same master. Five years and the woman was still pulling the same stunts.

"No," Rowan purred, as she watch Carlton eat his oatmeal the saw his eyes water up. "But lover boy over there can't seem to take a little heat."

"What…ahhh hot!" Carlton yelled as his tongue felt on fire. Eric handed him a glass of water, and glared at Rowan again, who was laughing her head off.

"No more Fire Magick in this house!" Eric roared, furious she would harm Carlton with Fire Magick. "You stupid bitch. Come Carlton we need to move Van Helsing into the Warded room before he awaked."

"Sure whatever," Carlton muttered as he followed Eric into the living room. They carried Van Helsing down the stairs into a white room surrounded by protection wards. Ignoring the feeling of familiarity, Adrienne turned back to Rowan and contiued her questioning.

"Why do we have him?" she asked Rowan, as she pushed her oatmeal to the side.

"Sweet Bridget said seek and grab," Rowan replied, as she finished her oatmeal, still grinning over her victory. "So I did. Why? Are we attracted to our guest?"

"No," Adrienne gasped. "Do you really think I would go after any man until I have my memories back. After all what if I am married or something!"

"Technically if you do not know of your love one it cannot be considered cheating," Rowan sighed, as he mind wandered to her Warlock lover, Trystan. "Love makes fools of us all."

"Well if I knew I had a lover who didn't remember me, it would still hurt to see them in the arms of another," Adrienne replied thoughtfully. "Hence why I try and stay away from straight males. No temptation, no problem."

"Too true," Rowan sighed. They heard noise coming from the basement. "Those two bring me nothing but trouble. Stay up here, as I do not know if he is still dangerous."

"Of course," Adrienne sighed. Heading down the stairs, she heard rough voices talking threateningly to each other. _Men_, she thought as she opened the door. There was Van Helsing holding Carlton in a sleeper hold, and Eric was trying to get Carlton back and away from Van Helsing's iron grip. One thing about the Warded Room, while you where in here your powers where neutralized. Unless you were the one who put the wardss up. But that still left both men Magickless and helpless against Van Helsing's brute strength.

"Okay boys," Rowan said, as she tapped her foot on the white wooden floor, her shoes making tapping noises echoing off the bare walls. Crossing her arms, she let an annoyed look cross her face. "Play time is over."

"You," Van Helsing roared, making his grip tighter on Carlton's neck. "Release me immediately."

"Alright," Rowan sighed, annoyed with how her morning was now turning out. "My morning has just gone to shit, so Eric I'm going to handle this. Carlton, as soon as you are released run like the chicken shit you are."

"I'm not a…" Carlton was interrupted as Rowan used her telekinetic powers to throw Van Helsing back. Carlton let out a small eek and ran out of the room. "Maybe I am!"

"Following?" Rowan smirked at Eric, who rolled his eyes at Rowan and followed Carlton. "Now I must really insist you hear all I have to say before you try to strangle my apprentice again. Wait, if you strangle him I won't have to deal with him. Oh the evil temptation of it all."

"Does any of this have a point?" Van Helsing asked as he stood up from where he was thrown. He glared at her, as he took noticed he was only clad in boxers. "Because I have had just about enough of you. It was bad enough awaking in a place I did not know, but you left me nearly naked and you also drugged me!"

"Sorry," Rowan laughed, as she pointed her finger at Van Helsing. "Clothes appear on him," she said and a dark green shirt and blue jeans appearing on him. "But I knew you were not going to just walk home with me. You see there is a matter we need to discuss."

"I hardly seem the type to play your games," Van Helsing told her as he crossed his arms, glad to finally be clothed. "What is stopping me from knocking you to the side and running out that door."

"You want to leave," Rowan said sweetly, as she stepped to the side of the door, clearing him a path. "Why go ahead and try to walk through the door."

"I will," he said, and walked towards the door. Rowan watched as the ward on the door glowed bright green before it tossed Van Helsing back. "What was that!"

"Oh did I forget to tell you this whole room is warded," she laughed. "Meaning you can't leave unless I allow you. Now are you ready to talk?"

"Do I have a choice?"

* * *

**Lots of Magickal fun in this chapter lol. Hmm now what is it Rowan could possibly want from Van Helsing. Hee Hee. Reviews are so appercated, so pls send them and feed my muses! Till next time!**


	3. Cracking under pressure

**Since you guys have been good to me with the reviews I decided to release the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews aleera13, Lady Wednesday, and Ron's Sexy Girly 750. Hope you all like! Of course I don't own Van Helsing.**

* * *

"Gin," Adrienne said as she laid down her cards. Eric blinked at the row of four sevens, three jacks, and an ace, two, three of clubs. Looking down at his hands he had no matching cards. Throwing his cards in the air, Eric groaned in defeat. 

"How is it you keep winning," he moaned. Carlton let a small laugh lose in the kitchen, earning him a death glare from Eric. "Are you using Magick?"

"Of course not," Adrienne sighed. Rowan had been downstairs for awhile now, she was starting to miss her only friend. After all she had left her with the guys she could never really connect and talk with. "You are just a sore loser. I'll be upstairs meditating if you need me."

"Fine," Eric huffed as she walked out. After she left, Rowan and Van Helsing emerged from the basement. "Did he agree to help?"

"Of course he did!" Rowan said as though she was shocked by his question. "Was there any doubt in your mind."

"Tons," Eric muttered as he left the room to retire to his room.

"Don't mind him," Carlton called from the kitchen as he brought tea out. "He is always as cuddly as a cactus when he loses gin to Adrienne."

"Cuddly as a cactus?" Rowan gaped, thinking she had heard the phrase on some holiday movie. "That's it no more TV for you!"

"Huh?" Carlton replied, as he seat the tea down on the oak kitchen table that could sit four. "But why!"

"Because," Rowan said simply as she picked up her tea in the pure white china cup. "You watch it far too much, my proof is in the references you make from either TV shows or movies on a daily bases."

"Fine," Carlton huffed as he stood. Marching out of the room, he turned to say one last thing. "Remember pay back is a bitch."

"He is such a whiny bitch," Rowan muttered into her tea, she set the cup on the table and look to Van Helsing. Letting a small giggle past her lips she stared at Van Helsing, who refused to touch the tea. "It's not spiked in anyway. If anything he would have mess with my cup first."

"Sorry," Van Helsing said as he pushed the cup away from him. "But the last thing I drank a drink that was offered to me knocked me off my feet."

"Guess I will have to earn your trust then," Rowan sighed as she looked out the archway separating the kitchen from the dinning room. In the dinning room, Adrienne was reaching for something underneath the table. Rowan couldn't help that her eyes were expressive, even when she did not want to express anything. Van Helsing saw her eyes grow wide, and quickly turned around to face the dinning room. He saw a small figure of a woman underneath a table, reaching for something. But before he saw her face, Rowan interrupted his gaze.

"Don't mind her," Rowan said quickly, trying to get him to turn away from Adrienne. "She is a witch protégée for Hecate. In fact she is here representing Hecate, I am suppose to release you to her when everyone knows you can be trusted. Of course you could always just work for me and screw Hecate over."

"Really," Van Helsing said tearing his eyes from her as she emerged from underneath the table, with a wooden wand in hand. Trying to not let out a sigh of relief, Rowan watched her head back upstairs. It just wasn't time yet to explain Adrienne's situation quite yet, Rowan justified herself. "You want to know the only reason why I agree to help you with any of this?"

"Of course," Rowan said as she polished off the rest of her tea. Knowing he had his own reasons in helping them, made her feel less worried about him betraying them.

"Stefan, the warlock behind most of this pending disaster," Van Helsing said, his voice full of disgust. Zytka had come back after everything was done and told him everything about Stefan. From how Atrum met Stefan, to his last little dirty trick against her. With this knowledge he blamed Stefan for her death, after all if the circle wasn't tainted by him Satan would have never trapped her. Then she would never had to face Satan one on one and end up making the ultimate sacrifice. "I owe him one."

"And how do you plan to repay him?" Rowan asked with mild curiosity. After all the reason they knew they could get his help is because of his grudge against Stefan, at least that was what Eric had told her when she was told to fetch. Fetch, as if it would end there. Now that she had fetch Van Helsing it was her duty now to stop Stefan. Sneaky witches, all of em, she thought.

"With his life," Van Helsing said as he pounded his fist against the table, bringing her from her thoughts. The china cups shivered under his fist, as his anger burned. "I will make that little whelp pay for everything he has done to my beloved. His life is mine to take, after all he took hers."

"If I'm not mistaking you are speaking of the death of one Andreana Atrum Luna, witch of the Dark Moon," Rowan baited him, she wanted to hear his side of the tale. The story of the witch of the Dark Moon was one she heard from other witches who wished to keep her story alive. Some believe if you keep the story of the person alive the spirit would live on forever. Of course that was just superstition, after all who really knows what happens on the other side.

"Witch of the Dark Moon," Van Helsing repeated, slightly confused. "I've never heard of her being called that."

"It was how she is identified among the witches of the small village she last entered," Rowan said, as she racked her mind for the little pieces of the story she knew to be true. "So the story is true?"

"Story?" Van Helsing gaped in horror, had his and Atrum's history become a story passed down.

"Yes," Rowan nodded, thinking it a honor to have your tale told years after your death. Would anyone tell of her tale? "Yours and her story has been passed down for generations. Of course there is the normal little edits people make and turn it into more then what it really is. Like I am sure she didn't take down Satan and his army all at once."

"No," Van Helsing sighed. It was common knowledge most people couldn't tell a story without adding a something little extra to make it more exciting or more unbelievable. Maybe that's why people turned their noses when something supernatural happens. The belief that none of the supernatural could actually happen is more dangerous then believing. After all if you do not believe then how could you possible protect yourself against the unknown if you deny the unknown exists. Placing his head in his hands, his reward for his inquiry was a massive headache.

"Do you believe she is at peace?" Rowan asked all of a sudden. The pain look in his eyes at the mention of Atrum's name, made her want to know more.

"I wish and hope every night she is," Van Helsing confessed, not realizing that Rowan was weaving a spell around him that was compelling him to tell her all. She found it easy to make anyone tell her the information she needed, of course this got her into trouble too. Hecate had order him to tell no one the she lives. He was to find her on his own and was not allowed to tell her who she was until she figured it out for herself. "My dreams say otherwise. She comes to me every night, I feel as though she wants to tell me something."

"What happens," Rowan urged him to continue, as tragic love was her favorite story to hear. After all if you can't be happy, why not share in other's misery as well. If that fails just bring others to you misery level.

"She tells me to wake up," Van Helsing said as he snapped from underneath her spell. Hecate had also warned him about Rowan's little spell to charm anything from a person. "You know I do not appreciate you weaving spells around me."

"Wow you are good," Rowan laughed as she took the tea back to the kitchen and placed it in the sink. She would make Carlton clean it up later, then she returned to the table. "So now that you gave I guess it's time for me to give. Tell me what you would like to know."

"Who are you exactly?" Van Helsing asked, glad he would finally receive some answers.

"Rowan Scott," she replied, as she leaned back in her chair. "I am a second degree witch for Erie Knoll. Keeper of the Lost One, and teacher to Carlton the pansy."

"Carlton being the one I had in a head lock?" Van Helsing inquired.

"Aye," she snorted. Most would speak fondly of their apprentices, but Rowan had hardly any fond feelings for Carlton. After all Eric was the one who made sure he would train under her instead of him. She hated getting someones hand me down.

"He looks like someone I use to know," Van Helsing said as he thought of Carl.

"Of course he does," Rowan said as she put her black leather boot clad feet on the table. "He is Carl's great great add a few more great grandson."

"He never had kids," Van Helsing coughed in surpirsed.

"Actually when you both where in Romania he did sleep with a bar wench," Rowan said as she almost fell back in her chair. Straighting up, she placed her feet back on the floor. "Of course neither of you returned so he never found out about his son. Shame really. Now let's move on! Next question."

"What is the Lost One?" Van Helsing asked her, as he listen carefully to her answers and gauged her expressions. Shock took over her face as she realized what had slipped out.

"The Lost One?" she laughed nervously. _Oh crap._ "That was just a slip there is no Lost One."

"Tell me about the Lost One or I'm going to find a way around your damn wards," Van Helsing threatened. Hating when people hid things from him, he had a feeling this was important. "How will you explain it to your male friends when I disappeared."

"Do not threa…" Rowan began as she stood up. They were both interrupted when Adrienne walked in.

"Hey Rowan where do you keep the matches?" she said as she walked in. Van Helsing turned to face her. Flying out of his chair, he pointed at her.

"You," he gasped, and stared at her. Rowan grabbed the nearest thing to her and ended up knocking Van Helsing down with a frying pan. Falling to the ground unconscious, he let out a small grunt. An ear piercing shriek came from Adrienne's mouth, as Carlton and Eric ran into the kitchen.

"Did you kill him?" Adrienne asked, as Carlton knelt down by him and felt for a pulse on Van Helsing's neck.

"Nah," Carlton said standing up. "He's still alive."

"Rowan!" Eric fumed, he had enough of her antics for one day. "Just what were you thinking!"

"Oh look," she said as she grabbed Adrienne's hand, a book of matches and fled out of the room. "Matches!"

"What is going on!" Adrienne hissed as Rowan dragged her back to Rowan's room, and warded the door. Thinking fast, Rowan came up with a small excuse.

"He was going to kill you!" Rowan blurted out, failing at keeping her cool.

"What?" Adrienne replied, confused. Staring at Rowan, she was getting more confused by the minuet.

"Oh fuck it! Sleep!" Rowan commanded as she wave a hand in front of Adrienne, who fell asleep. Catching her, Rowan plopped her onto her snowy white bed. "I never did do well under pressure."

Slumping into one of her light blue bean bag chairs, she put her head into her hands. Life just got more complicated every moment it seemed. She was slightly beginning to crack under the pressure, and she laughed at the thought. Leaning back in the chair, head up, she let out a crazy laugh. Continuing until she heard Eric pounding at her door, she figured she handle this all later when she regained some sanity. Drifting to sleep in her bean bag, she relax and submitted to her dreams.

* * *

**Ha Ha Rowan came out a little more funny then I thought she would. Don't you just love it when people crack under pressure? I do. Next time Rowan tries to explain. Reviews are always love, so do it! You know you want to! Till next time!**


	4. Hecate comes forth

**Well I have to be in work in 8 hours so here is the next chapter, I'm going to bed. Night all!

* * *

**

Van Helsing rubbed his head, a slight bump was already forming. Groaning, he stood up and saw a cloaked figurer sitting at the table. No one had to tell him who it was, he had enough dealings with her in the past.

"That was far to easy," he accused, as he leaned on the table and glared at her. "I see her for a moment and then I get a beating with a frying pan. Give her back to me!"

"She is not mine to give," said the raspy voice. "Sure I gave her life, but it is hers. I only protect the child."

"Lair! Andreana is no child, she is my wife!" Van Helsing roared. "I will let no one stand in my way of having her back."

"Sit," Hecate ordered, and Van Helsing automatically sat in the chair next to him. "A few things you must understand first. Now keep quiet. First of all she has no memories because of the strain that was put on her soul when it reentered her body. Do not worry they will come back to her in time, after you find out how to unlock them, of course. Another thing. I had planed on giving her life back much sooner, but to restore the body to a point in life I chose took much longer then suspected. She will have all her memories back, so calm yourself. But there is something now about her which you must know now."

"Which is?" Van Helsing said, as Hecate paused and stared at him.

"You will find out soon enough," she sighed, looking away from him. Messing with mortal was the only enjoyment she had left in her immortal life. "You always were the one to shoot the messenger. Any way, this whole Stefan mess, you must aid in our effort to defeat him. He has yet to discover Andreana's awakening, and you must be damn sure he never finds out. He will try to steal her, again. Now if you will promise not to tell Adrienne about her past you may see her."

"As long as you promise her memories will return," Van Helsing said as he rose from the table.

"Of course they will, I have already assured you that," Hecate sighed, hating to repeat herself. "You are a very annoying man."

"I won't tell her of her past then," Van Helsing promised. Standing Hecate beckoned him to follow her. They headed up the stairs, where Eric was still pounding on Rowan's door. Carlton tapped him on his shoulder and he turned to face Hecate. Bowing they both left the hall way.

"Rowan," Hecate said as she walked to the door and opened it. "Wake up."

"Hecate," Rowan gasped, as she stood up from her bean bag chair. Hecate was in her dreams, and now she was outside her door, she felt nausious. "I was only do…"

"Hush child," Hecate ordered, her raspy voice making Rowan obey. Rowan opened the door, side stepping so they may enter. "You are not in trouble. Now leave us."

"Yes Goddess," she said as she bowed then walked out of the room. Only stopping to give Van Helsing a side look, before leaving. The door closed behind her, and Van Helsing saw her sleeping form on the bed. It took all his control not to run over to her.

"Adrienne awake," Hecate said, breaking Rowan's spell. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at Hecate.

"Am I in trouble?" she yawned as she sat up.

"No dear girl," Hecate laughed.

"That is good," Adrienne said as she stretched out her arms. Looking up she noticed Van Helsing standing in the room. "Oh it is you. I hope Rowan didn't hurt you too much. You must forgive her impulsiveness."

"Of course," he muttered as he stared at her. She looked exactly like he remembered her, beautiful and all his. Well she would be all his once her memories returned. "I forgot to introduce myself. I am Gabriel Alexandros Van Helsing."

"I'm Adrienne, uhh," Adrienne started, the furrowed her brows as she thought. "I actually do not know my last name. Weird huh."

"Alright enough of this," Hecate said as she pulled Adrienne off the bed. "Go downstairs and make sure those two boys haven't killed Rowan. I have other business to attend to."

"Of course, Hecate," Adrienne replied, as she headed out the door. Van Helsing looked at Adrienne as she closed the door and turned to Hecate. "What now?"

"You must get her and Rowan out of this house," she informed him, as she looked out the small window in the room. "You may take Carlton if you wish, but Eric is a danger to her. He has been taken over and will harm the mission."

"Of course Hecate," Van Helsing replied, refusing to bow to her. Giving a small laugh she disappear, he looked to were she diseappear one last time before heading out the door and downstairs. Hearing voices coming from the kitchen, he walked in to see Rowan in a chair at the table with Eric pacing behind her screaming at her. Carlton sat across from her his head in his hands, Adrienne stood behind him.

"You are the most irresponsible person I know!" Eric ranted. "Letting Hecate order us around like we are her pawns. How dare you make a deal with her! We work for Sweet Bridget! Not the filt…"

"Enough," Adrienne roared as she walked over and stood in front of Eric. Poking him in the chest as she told him what she thought of his rant. "You don't have the right to belittle her as such! Just who in the hell do you think you are?! Rowan was just doing what she thought was right, you have no right to yell at her for it!"

"She knocked you out for Goddess sake!" Eric gaped at her. He just couldn't believe his ears. "How can you have such blind faith in her?!"

"Because I trust her," Adrienne said, her voice ringing in everyone ears. "If you trust someone you do not question their motives. You automatically know what they are doing is what they think is the best. I do not trust you Eric. A creep is what you are to me. Rowan, let's go."

"You cannot leave," Eric hissed as he grabbed her arm.

"Back off snake," Adrienne hissed back. "Nothing you say can make me stay, and if I go I'm taking Rowan with me. Let's go."

"No," Eric growled, his eyes taking a red tinge to them.

"The lady said let go," Van Helsing ordered as he stood behind Adrienne. "Now!"

"No," Eric growled, then was punched by Van Helsing, knocking him out."

"Come on," Adrienne said as she pulled Rowan to her feet. "Thank you."

"You can thank me later, we need to leave now," Van Helsing replied, as he headed out of the kitchen, then poped his head back in once the girls left. "Carlton, come on."

Without a word Carlton walked out to catch up with the others. Leaving Eric to awake alone. Once awake he sat down, and put his hands over his face. Slowly sliding them down his face, he let out a small laugh.

"It's already November," Eric sighed, as he transformed into the silver haired Stefan. "Soon the new millennium will come. This can only end badly for them."

* * *

**-Already in bed, Leave reviews pls-**


	5. Bring forth pain

**I haven't touched this story in almost a year, and truth be told, I hated it. I hated where this idea was going, but thanks to Trinity Le Faye I got my muse back and I decided to retouch this, I've changed periouvsy chapters a bit and now I have a new direction to take this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rowan pushed opened the door to her small two bedroom apartment. The living room was covered in papers, clothes, and food containers. Walking in she turned on a small lamp, as the other three entered the apartment.

"Sorry about the mess," she sighed, as she tossed papers off the couch and sat down. "This is more or less a storage place slash safe house from Eric."

"Eric doesn't know of this place?" Van Helsing asked, as he sidestepped some trash.

"No," she replied.

"Why is Eric all of a sudden the enemy here?" Carlton asked, as he leaned against the wall. "What is really going on here?!"

"Someone was in his body," Adrienne stated, as she sat down next to Rowan, looking down at the floor. "I've felt it last night ever since he walked outside after playing Gin with me. His aura was different. Something evil had a hold of him tonight."

"Stefan," Rowan screamed, as she stood and flipped over a table. "That bastard is going down!"

"So how do we find him?" Van Helsing asked as Rowan went to the back bedroom still throwing a tantrum.

"Rowan could try a locating spell," Adrienne said, as she tried to think of ways to find him. "Zytka could help us."

"Zytka," Van Helsing coughed, surprised to hear a name he hadn't heard in a long time. "She is still alive?"

"Of course," Adrienne snorted as if he said the most stupid thing in the world. "She is a demi-Goddess, daughter of Hecate."

"Figures," Van Helsing snorted.

"You know Zytka?" Carlton asked, the woman still gave him the willies. There was something familiar about her that sent the warning bells off.

"You could say that," Van Helsing replied, as Rowan remerged covered in what looked like white powder.

"I found a bag of flour," she muttered as she walked into the bathroom, the only clean place in the apartment, and slammed the door.

"Is she always like that?" Van Helsing gaped, as he heard the shower being turned on.

"Unfortunately," Carlton sniffed. "At least you aren't her apprentice."

"We need to make a plan," Adrienne said, trying to get the conversation back on track. "No one here except Rowan is near powerful enough to face Stefan. He also has Hades on his side, how are we supposed to defeat him."

"You have no powers?" Van Helsing asked her, curious to know what happened to the powerful woman from his past.

"My powers are very limited," she replied, looking down at her hands, feeling uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze. "Rowan is the more powerful one."

"Seems your power was lost with your memory," Van Helsing muttered as he walked out of the apartment. Adrienne sat there for a moment trying to suppress the rage building inside her. It amazed her how one man could infuriate her so. Jumping out of her seat she followed him out the door and down the stairs. When she exited the building, she looked out into the moon lit parking lot and saw he was no where in sight.

"Where did you go," she huffed, as she searched the dark parking lot for him. After searching for awhile she ran into a blond hair male heading straight for her. Her instincts told her to run and she followed them, only to run into the chest of the male stalking her who had used his power to appear behind her.

"So we finally meet Atrum Luna," he laughed darkly, as he grabbed her shoulders hard.

"My name is Adrienne," she replied as she struggled in his grip.

"Adrienne, Atrum, you are still the same woman," he informed her as he slammed her against a green car, and then pinned her face down on top of the hood. "You are still the key to the end of the world. To bring darkness forth. The is why your second name means dark moon. You will eclipse the light of this world. You are still the priestess of the Dark Moon. Bringer of destruction. It will be you who brings an end to this world."

"Hands off the woman," Van Helsing ordered, he had been watching her look for him. Refusing to show himself to her just yet, for fear he would say more then he was allowed. He had only taken his eyes off her for a moment, and when he looked back she was being slammed against a car.

"Well if it isn't the Left Hand of God," he sneered, as he tossed Adrienne at Van Helsing's feet. "The Left Hand of God and the Priestess of the Dark Moon isn't this a laugh. You two may have been able to defeat the Prince of Darkness, but wait till you come against the King of Tartarus."

"I will face your King just like I faced any other King," Van Helsing replied, as he helped Adrienne off the ground. "You are after all just the messenger boy."

"And it seems the message has been delivered," he laughed darkly as he disappeared in a cloud of thick black smoke.

"You alright," Van Helsing asked Adrienne, as she yanked herself away from him.

"Am I okay," she laughed, as she started to pace. "I was just manhandle! I have no memory of who I am! Oh and also I have some creep who calls me Priestess of the Dark Moon whatever the hell that means! And I'm sure you have absolutely no answers for me."

"I'm not allowed," he confessed as she huffed and walked away from him and back into the apartment building. He kicked a trash can in frustration, and it flew across the parking lot, barely missing a parked car.

"Did that make you feel any better?" came a mocking feminine laugh from behind him.

"And who are you?" he asked as he turned to fin a girl in a short black dress, with long black hair with purple high lights sitting on the roof of the car Adrienne had just been face down on.

"I'm a muse," she replied, as she leaned back on the roof. "Since there is no one around this dump who is worthy of my inspiration I decided to dump on you."

"Great a muse, any other Greek myth thing want to mess with me now," he laughed off in frustration. "Well your company is unwelcome here so please leave."

"How does it feel," she called after him when he started to walk away. She let a slow grin slip over her lips as he stopped in his tracks. "Knowing she had to face the same difficulty only years before. Except when she did it she pissed off and angry, while you are still the love struck fool. How long before you blow it? Hmm, how long before your chance to be with her once more is blown by some over talkative servant of Hades. You know she is going to google it. Technology what a strange and wonderful thing."

"The deal was I didn't say anything and I haven't," he informed her, his fist clenching from the anger her words had brought forth. "We will be together."

"Foolish mortal," she laughed as he walked away from her and back into the building. "This could be the most fun I've had in centuries!"


	6. The coming pain

She was running through the snow covered woods as the full moon rose to its peak. Someone or something was after her, and she knew she had to get away before it was too late. Heart pounding in her ears she weaved through trees as she struggled to breath. The pain was coming for her, and yet she stopped in the middle of a circle of trees.

When had she been here? Why? Looking down, she saw the snow covered in blood, blood she knew as her own. Evil laughter rang through the moon illuminated woods, he was coming. Who was he? Who was she to be exact? Pain coursed through her body, centered in the palms of her hands. Looking at the palm of her hands she saw a triangle with Celtic knots in them.

Adrienne bolted up from bed, and looked at the palms of her hands. She let out a sigh of relief that no Celtic knots were etched on her hands. Rowan let out a small snore from her spot on the floor hugging her empty bottle of wine, which she drank all of that night before passing out. Slipping from bed, Adrienne stepped over Rowan and made her way out of the bedroom. She had vivid dreams before of Greece, but never felt terror like she did in tonight's dream.

Could it of been a memory? She wasn't sure, she just knew she needed some fresh air. Quietly she slipped out of the apartment unnoticed. She knew it was unwise to be walking around a parking lot at four in the morning, but damn it the dream had her really spooked.

"Adrienne," came a female voice in the night, almost like a whisper.

"Who's there?" she replied, feeling she had to respond to the voice.

"Do you wish to know?" came the voice again. "For if you know it may only bring back the pain."

"Was my life really that terrible I erased my own memory?" she asked.

"Or was it he you wish to protect yourself against?" was the voice's reply. "He who was your whole world and smashed it with one action. Can you find it in yourself to forgive or will you always forget?"

"I want to remember," she pleaded with the voice. "Please let me remember!"

"It is not in my power," the voice laughed then faded.

"Adrienne," Van Helsing said as he walked out of the building. He had noticed her missing when he was awoken by Hecate. "It is dangerous to be out here alone."

"Does it look like I'm in danger," she huffed, walking away from him. He was the last person she wished to see.

"That's right the beautiful Adrienne can protect herself," came a male voice who appeared from the shadows. His silver hair shimmered in the moon light, as Adrienne turned to face him. "Hello Adrienne, how are you this evening?"

"Stay away from her Stefan!" Van Helsing growled, yanking Adrienne behind him.

"You are a foolish mortal," Stefan sighed, as he snapped his fingers and Adrienne disappeared. "To think you could deny her master's call for her to return."

"Hecate," Van Helsing called after Stefan did his disappearing act.

"I did not call her," Hecate informed him, appearing in her mother form, of a young pregnant woman. "Another has called her, and she is beyond my reach."

"Tell me where she is and I'll go get her myself!" Van Helsing huffed walking away from Hecate.

"I fear they have taken her into the recesses of her mind."

"Where am I?" Adrienne said into the darkness. All she knew was it was cold and dark, but that was all.

"Where you died," Stefan replied, appearing before her eyes. "Where Van Helsing let you die in his arms."

He pointed to a spot where she saw herself lifeless in Van Helsing's arms.

"Will you allow him to let you die again, or will you fight?" he whispered in her ear from behind her. "Show him who you really are. Do not waste your life again."

"You said this was the time I died," she gasped, barely able to breath. "Then how do I walk now? How do I live? Breath? You are the master of lies and deceit. Be gone!"

"Let's see if he can protect you this time," he breathed into her ear before he started to fade. "Protect you from the memories that bring pain. Time for some pain to come back to you little girl."


	7. Mind games

She sat in the snow, forced to watch her death over and over. When would this hell ever end, she was getting sick of this. Since Van Helsing showed up her life had gone from a boring mystery to being slammed against cars, people coming out of nowhere and trapping her to see her die in the arms of Van Helsing.

"This isn't going to work," she called out, her mind made up that what she saw before her could never of happen.

The clothes the woman had on where completely inappropriate for snow. A corset, tight pants, and boots in snow she would of frozen to death before this little play she saw before her could of happened.

"Return me," she ordered, somehow sure that man, Stefan she believes he was called, could still hear her. "What ever your intentions are they will fail this night! Mark my words!"

"My lady," came a familiar voice.

"Tanner," she gasped turning around to face a ghost of her past. "How do I know your name?"

"My lady it was you who helped save my soul and brought me to peace," he replied walking up to her looking the same as she last saw him pale skin, black eyes and hair, still tall.

"What has happen to me?" she asked him, her heart told him to trust him and her mind had no answers.

"You've been given a second chance at the life that was stolen from you, and that," he pointed to her death scene which was still playing behind them. "Is to draw the darkness from your heart. You cannot let them win."

"Is that the truth," she asked, as she saw her once more take her last breath.

"It is only part of a long and complicated story," he replied, as he turned her away from the scene. "You will know the whole truth when the time is right. Now I've come to help you get back to the other side. You'll need to use some of your sleeping power to break the illusion."

"And how the hell am I going to that!" she huffed at him.

"It's going to be a bit painful."

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE?" Van Helsing screamed at Hecate once again.

"That didn't help the first time," Hecate sighed as Van Helsing became more and more agitated as the minutes ticked by.

"OW," Adrienne hissed as she appeared before there eyes and landed on her butt at least three feet from the air where she had appeared.

"Are you alright?" Van Helsing asked coming to her side, only to be slapped.

"You let me die!" she accused as she pushed him away and stood up, brushing herself off.

"How much do you remember?" he asked, not willing to risk his future on memories she had yet to receive back, and he wasn't going to risk her trust over a misunderstanding over a memory. This was trickier then he originally thought it would be.

"I saw myself die in your arms," she replied trying to walk away from him, but he caught her arm.

"Did you hear the words we spoke to each other?" he asked her, forcing her to look at him. "Did you hear me plead for you to stay with me? Did you hear your words? Do you know why you died?"

"No," she replied suddenly feeling foolish, didn't Tanner advise her that there was a lot more to the scene then what she saw. "Tanner told me there was more, but there is still this a feeling of anger towards you."

"You saw Tanner?" he asked, as he let her go.

"He helped me get out of where ever I was," she replied wrapping her arms around her. "You know him?"

"I knew of him," he replied, truth be known he had no idea what happened to Tanner after Siberia. Both he and Carl had returned to the village and then back to Rome, and there was no sign of Tanner.

"He told me I helped save his soul," she confessed.

"Come let us get you back inside," he replied leading her back into the apartment building.

Stefan walked out of the shadows, a sneer marred his face as he headed towards the apartments. He was ready to rip her out of that apartment and drag her to the greatest depths of hell.

"Didn't work did it?" came a smirking male from the shadows. "I can distract the other witch if you want to try getting her back under your power again."

"I do not need your assistance Trystan!" he growled, as the other male laughed at him. "You just think you are the worlds greatest thing because that Rowan bitch is in love with you!"

"It is not my fault you couldn't do your job right and get Atrum to love you," he replied, staying to his shadows. "Do not stand there and blame me for your failures. We have a very short time for her to bring her darkness forth. Hades will rule this world like he should have, and no one will be able to stand against him."


	8. Greece

Rowan and Adrienne sat in the hotel in the middle of Athens Greece, the journey had taken a week to put together in search of the whereabouts of Stefan. Van Helsing decided to head to Rome to find out in the Order had any information, and Rowan had forced Carlton upon him.

"I could use myself as bait," Adrienne suggested once more.

"I told you that was not an option," Rowan replied, taking a sip of her red wine. "Wait and see if Carlton and Van Helsing return with any information."

"They've been gone long enough," Adrienne said as she started to pace the living room area of the suite they where staying in. "Why should we wait for them? Are you not a witch of action?"

"When the moment calls for it," she laughed, as she got up to pour herself more wine. "You know I love not being around Eric, he never allowed wine or any type of alcohol in the house."

"Maybe because it makes you soft," she accused, and Rowan laughed her off.

"You've been so wound up because of the Van Helsing character," Rowan said as she pulled back the curtain to the balcony to look at the city at night. "I wonder if it's because he has your panties in a twist?"

"He does not have my panties in a twist," she hissed back at her, her fist clenched together.

"For some reason you want this man nowhere near you and you refuse to tell me why," Rowan said as she stared out at the city around her. "So that leads me to believe you want him."

"Shut up," Adrienne screamed at her, and Rowan turned around only to be stared down by green emerald eyes that seem to be on fire. Rowan's replied die on her tongue at the intense glare she was on the receiving end of. "I am in no way attracted to this man. He let me die and possible is some key to my past and yet he refuses to help me. I'd rather he never ever entered my life to begin with."

Their argument ended when a knock was heard at the door. Rowan went to open it, and let in Van Helsing and Carlton.

"Drunk?" Carlton snorted as he slumped into a chair.

"Yep," Rowan replied, taking another sip of her wine. "I'm so much calmer when I hit the bottle. Did you find out anything?"

"The Order has slightly declined since the invention of the internet," Van Helsing sighed, as he sat down in the chair next to Carlton and rubbed his temples. "Most can barley tell fact from fiction anymore. Absolutely horrible."

"In other words with just wasted a week," Adrienne whispered darkly. "We are no closer to our main objective and we are running out of time."

"We shall visit the temple of Athena tomorrow," Rowan suggested, as she sloshed down the rest of her wine. "I'm going to bed night."

"Rowan," Carlton called after her as Rowan accidentally walked out onto the balcony.

Van Helsing watched as Carlton helped Rowan to her room, once Adrienne gave him directions on what room to put her in. She walked back out sighing, as she looked over the city once more from the closed balcony doors.

"You are impatient to find out who you are," he said as he stood behind her.

"I feel like there is someone waiting for me," she replied as she stared at his reflection in the doorway. "And you are not helping."

"How is that?" he asked her, as she turned around and pushed him back away from her.

"Because for some reason I find myself attracted to you," she replied, before she ran off to her room.

She slammed the door, and stared at her reflection in the mirror sitting on the drawers of her room. Looking into her green eyes, she willed her memories to come back. All she could thing about was Van Helsing, and it frustrated her to no end. She knew in her heart there was someone who loved her and was waiting for her, and Van Helsing was distracting her.

"Adrienne," Van Helsing said as he came into the room. "I do not mean to upset you."

"Well unless you can tell me who I am," she replied, as she willed the tears away from her eyes. "You are of no use to me."

"I am not allowed to do that," he told her, as she turned around and slapped him.

"Can't or won't," she screamed as she slumped on the bed. "I've never felt so disoriented since I can remember, which is only about a year."

"If I could tell you I would," he swore to her, as he came to her side and took her hand. "I promised Hecate I wouldn't say anything."

"So you can't tell me if you are the man I am to be with?" she cried, as she pulled her hand back. "Nothing of our past? What is going on now?"

"Calm yourself," he said, as two purple eyes where watching the whole scene play out before her.

The muse had been following Van Helsing, and decided to play with him a little more. Using her ancient power, she put the idea of kissing into Adrienne's head, and a grin slid onto her lips. Suddenly Adrienne's head snapped towards Van Helsing and she found her lips pressed against his.

"What am I doing?" she screamed as she jumped up and away from him once more. "Just stay the hell away from me!"

"I can't!" he admitted, as he slammed the door she tried to run out shut.

"Why?" she demanded

"Because you've haunted my dreams for years, and I am in love with you," he confessed, as he stared into her eyes.

Leaning down he kissed her, and she stiffened against him. The pad of his thumb caressed her cheek as his other hand rested on the small of her back rubbing small circles. Something snapped in her and she relaxed into his arms, and he nibbled on her lower lip. She sighed and he deepened the kiss, and pressed her up against the door. Both were lost in the passion of a kiss, until they broke for air.

"This changes things," she breathed as she stared up at him.

"I know," he replied, as he kissed her forehead. "I do love you."

She smiled up at him, then clutched her stomach as a pain came over her. Van Helsing quickly laid her on the bed as she cried out in pain, hugging her stomach. Unsure of what to do, he ran for Carlton, fearing for the worst for her.


	9. A truth revealed

Van Helsing paced the small waiting area of the emergency room of the hospital that the paramedics had rushed Adrienne to when she had passed out from the pain. Rowan had stayed with him, while Carlton was talking to someone at the nurse's station, trying to get an update in Adrienne's current condition.

"Well?" Rowan asked as Carlton walked back over to them.

"Not one person in this hospital speaks English very well," he sighed, before dragging his hand threw his shaggy blonde hair. "But the one doctor on staff speaks perfect Greek and French."

"None of us speak Greek or French," Helsing bit out, and Rowan hit his arm.

"Carlton speaks French," she replied, then took a sip of her coffee. "So take that language barrier."

"I just hope it's the right dialect," Carlton muttered, as a man in a white lab coat walked through double doors from the main area of the hospital.

"Monsieur Carlton?" he asked as he walked over to Carlton.

"Oui," Carlton replied, going over to the doctor.

"Je suis docteur Lector," he replied in French, and Van Helsingtried to understand what the doctor was trying to say. "Mademoiselle Adrienne est très bein. Elle a passé dehors d'un bas compte de fer, elle doit être sur un régiment régulier de fer tandis qu'enceinte et naturellement les vitamines prénatales."

"Merci soigner," Carlton replied, as the doctor turned and left with out another word.

"What's wrong with her?" Van Helsing asked, as Carlton tried to process the information he was just given.

"Uhm…" Carlton muttered as Adrienne was being wheeled out in a wheel chair through the doors the doctor had come from.

"Is this really necessary," Adrienne muttered darkly to the nurse wheeling her out. The nurse replied back something in Greek, as she stopped in front of the group. "No one really speaks English around here!"

"Looks that way," Van Helsing replied, as he helped Adrienne from the chair.

"So how do we figure what just happened," she snorted, as the nurse brought her a paper and pen to sign some forms.

"Well Carlton knows," Rowan yawned. "Some doctor told him with his sexy french voice."

"Well what the hell is wrong with me then?" she asked, as she shot a look at Carlton as the nurse shoved another form in her face.

"Low iron count and stress," Carlton replied as he fled from the hospital and outside.

It only took a moment for Adrienne to chase after him, the nurse calling after her as she left. Rowan went to fill out the rest of her forms, as Van Helsing stalked after Adrienne and Carlton.

"Care to explain that to me? In English please," she asked Carlton, grabbing his shoulder and whipping him around to face her.

"You have no idea do you!" Carlton said, slightly panicked. "You have no idea that you are pregnant."

"I… I'm what?" Adrienne spat out as she stumbled back almost as if she had been hit. Van Helsing appeared out of nowhere to catch and steady her.

"That is what the test said," Carlton replied as he looks sadly at her.

"We should return to the hotel," Van Helsing suggested, as Rowan came out of the hospital.

"Yes no more hospital visits please," Rowan replied, as she gave a shiver, unaware of what was said by Carlton. "They give me the hebe jebies."

They started to walk away, when Carlton heard his name being called. He walked away from the group, unnoticed and headed towards a side ally where he heard his name being softly called. There in the moonlit ally stood an old woman he knew was Hecate.

"How may I help you Goddess?" he asked with a slight bow.

"That information she was not prepared for," Hecate sighed softly. "Now Van Helsing will be more protective then before, it could cost him everything. Everything set up to ruin thatsto technology. Its fantastic how you mortals can side step us with the information you know possess, and how deadly that information can be. He will need your help or he and the girl will both be lost forever. After all who would be willing to give them a fourth chance?"

"How am I to assist him?" Carlton asked, as a wicked grin spread over Hecate's wrinkled face.

"Wake up Carl."

Meanwhile the others had made it back to the hotel. The trip was mad in silence and no one had noticed Carlton slip away from the group. As Rowan shut the door to their room, she realized Carlton was missing.

"Where's Carlton?" Rowan asked, as Adrienne headed back to her room.

"He was with us when we left the hospital," Van Helsing replied, as he watched Adrienne leave the room. "Excuse me."

"So no one is concerned that Carlton could be lost in Greece?" Rowan called after him as she heard a knocking on the door.

Looking out the peep hole, Rowan saw Carlton standing in the hallway. Sighing she yanked the door open for him.

"Lost your key?" she asked as he hurried into the room.

"Where is Van Helsing?" he asked, urgently. "I must speak to him now."

"He walked back towards Adrienne's roo… Hey!" she called after him as he rushed towards Adrienne's room.

"Van Helsing," he called down the hall. Rowan noticed his voice had slightly changed, it sounded a bit less whiny.

"Carl?" Van Helsing asked confused, as he poked his head out of Adrienne's room at the sound of his old best friend's voice.

"I need to speak to you immediately!" Carlton informed the confused Van Helsing. "It concerns your future and why I am standing in front of you in a reincarnated body."


End file.
